


The Best

by KK19KK19



Category: GOT7, bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK19KK19/pseuds/KK19KK19
Summary: Only contains the short H part :)





	The Best

林在范挑起嘴角，将剩下的一点红酒饮尽。手最终落在朴珍荣粉色干燥的嘴唇上，轻轻握住他的下巴，拇指磨挲着。

“才知道你嘴那么甜。”林在范的动作开始用力，甚至粗暴的接触到了朴珍荣的牙齿和舌尖，嘴唇变得诱人的红润。

朴珍荣不敢动，突如其来这般暧昧的动作让他心跳加快，甚至能够感受到在胸腔里的跳动。对上林在范的眼睛，朴珍荣还是分得清，男人的眼里全是清晰的情||欲。下一秒握紧朴珍荣的下巴往上，俯身吻住。

“当然，还是尝过才能确认。”

林在范将酒杯随手放在朴珍荣身边放颜料的小桌上，把他整个抱起放在沙发上，将他压在身下不住的吮吸亲吻着。林在范看着朴珍荣眼角泛红渗出眼泪，手紧紧攥他的睡袍时，有一种难言的快||感。不源于征服，而是终于占有心里认为最干净纯洁的人，看着他被自己弄脏的快感。

朴珍荣的顺从告诉林在范，他并不抗拒他。甚至任由林在范将自己腰间的带子扯去，在他的身上留下一个又一个斑驳的印记。朴珍荣的身体轻颤着，连手心都有些潮湿。

“别害怕，”林在范俯在他耳边，舔咬着他的耳垂，“不用害羞，我们只是在行夫妻之实而已。”

朴珍荣的脸皮薄，被林在范撩拨得浑身都泛着粉色，白嫩的脸更是红的跟成熟的桃子似的。用手肘遮住眼睛，嘴边溢出呻吟。林在范感觉血液倒流，从地上捞起丝绸段子，系在朴珍荣眼前。被一片深蓝覆盖的朴珍荣看不见反而胆大了，摸索着攀林在范的肩膀，青涩的亲吻着他已经出汗的脖颈。

那一晚林在范发现自己仿佛被激发了兽性一样，在书房的沙发上，浴室的洗漱台上，房间的床上狠狠地要朴珍荣，一遍又一遍，朴珍荣承受着强劲的快感，哑着嗓子哭着求林在范慢些却收效甚微。

直到朴珍荣体力不支晕睡过去，林在范才像是失了神智逐渐恢复清醒似的，替他清理了干净，换上干净的睡衣放在自己床上。林在范觉得今晚他才是真正的做爱，身心都淋漓尽致。和普通的喜欢不同，更不是单纯只为发泄的性||交。

林在范关掉台灯，抱着朴珍荣睡去。


End file.
